


Welcome Home

by KaybeeBabee



Category: Bandom, Of Mice & Men (Band)
Genre: Angst I guess idk, Cashby, Fluff, M/M, Of Mice and Men - Freeform, One Shot, aaron is a sneaky lil shit, army fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaybeeBabee/pseuds/KaybeeBabee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Austin is in the army. Alan waits for him to come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

"Well class, as you know. There's war in Afghanistan right now." 

Yes I do know, I worry about it all the time. My boyfriend, Austin, has been in the Army since he was 18 and has been there for 2 years. He'll be home in 2 months 1 week and 3 days though. 

"Yesterday a bomb was planted by Al-Qaeda and killed most of the soldiers in the Tangi Valley. killing over 1,000 soldiers." Everyone looks to the side of the class room with pitiful glances. All aimed at me. 

Fuck, Austin is dead. 

I put my head down and tried really hard not to cry. I think I'm failing though because I can feel moisture on my cheeks. 

They all knew Austin even Mr.Barakat did. 

The love of my life's body may be non salvageable at some god forsaken desert in the middle of a huge war as I'm sitting here getting a clear message of it. 

Some people were whispering "oh my god." "poor Alan." "What about Aus-" "Dont even say it, Jennifer"

Aaron's POV

How Mr. Baracat put that out was a bit harsh. Alan looks like he's gonna cry. Oh wait, no he's crying. 

Austin's also a close friend of mine and I would cry like Alan clearly is (not that I can blame him ya'know) if I didn't know Austin got let out early because of his heart surgery making him unable to do a lot for the army. 

People were whispering like we practiced, we got out of 3ed hour so why not. Health class sucks. 

May I mention Austin's going to be here soon. It's times like this I love Mr.Baracat. But I don't roll that way. (I think he does though. Him and Mr.Whats-his-face get a little to close for comfort.)

I got my video camera out, I'm so fucking ready for this.

Austin's POV 

Do I feel guilty for not telling Alan I'm going to be home 2 months earlier than I should've? 

Yes

Do I feel guilty that Alan thinks I'm dead because of the teacher being really harsh even though he knows?

Yes

Am I happy Aaron's going to record this? 

Hells yes. 

After Aaron pulls out his camera and gives me a thumbs up out of the classroom window the plans in action. 

Alan's POV 

"They're planning on ending the war within this year or the next." Mr. Barakat went on "and before we stop talking about this war, we have a perfect example of a soldier, Austin."

My head snaps up at his name. 

"AUSTIN!" I ran up to him and hug him, crying a lot harder than I was a minute ago. 

"Hi princess." he kisses me gently. 

The class is filled with 'awwww's and 'omg's and 'that's adorable' s. 

THE NEXT DAY

Today is spent with Austin telling everyone we know my reaction. 

He told everyone but me he was coming home and staged everything (not the bombing of course) so he came to the U.S., went to his hometown to see his parents and friends, then came here to my parents house after I left for school and saw them and everyone that he knew at my school at lunch but I was staged to have to go to the office. 

Now we're sitting on the flat part of the roof at my house. Staring at the stars in the sky, me laying on top of Austin. 

"How was Afghanistan?" I ask

"It was hell really, nothing you'd want to see." he pulled me impossibly closer to him. 

"The ladies looking good." I joke. 

"Not as good as you."

"That was really cheesy Aus."

"You love it though." He flipped me over to face him. "Wanna see-"

"Your dick? yes please." 

"I was going to say the video Aaron made, but I'm totally fine with that."

\--------------------------

LIKE

COMMENT

ASK FOR A ONESHOT

XX  
\----

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my wattpad. I'll post more of them when they get published there. 
> 
> ((Requests Open))


End file.
